It Makes Me Ill
by Marron
Summary: Why is M-chan so mad? Maybe it hase to do with a certain pill? I hope she can get some help...


It Makes Me Ill  
  
Hey people this is my 2nd song fic so I hope you all enjoy ^^ Oh and if you're a T&P fan or G&M… you might not like this one to much.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBGT or any people. I also don't own the song Just Like A Pill by Pink, that's her's. Any other songs that randomly pop up aren't mine either. Now on to the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm lyin' here on the floor where you left me  
  
She laid on the floor where her ex had hit her when she said she wanted to leave.  
  
I think I took too much  
  
"Go on see if I ever care about you anymore!" He ex yelled at her as she looked over to a bottle of pain killers.  
  
I'm crying here, what have you done?  
  
She stayed there for a while wiping the tears from here eyes. "I can end all of this right now if I wanted to."  
  
I thought it would be fun  
  
She took a few minutes to get up then she saw a picture of him and picked it up. "Why did you change Goten? You were so kind and care free back then." She threw it against the wall, as it broke the pieces fell into the trashcan right under the wall she threw it at.  
  
I can't stay on your life support,  
  
there's a shortage in the switch,  
  
She grabbed her jacket and put it on. She took one last look around the apartment she called home for five years. "Well I hope I never see this place again." She walked to the door and picked up her purse and mp3 player.  
  
I can't stay on your morphine, cuz its making me itch  
  
Just as she was about to leave the phone rang. "Hello?"  
  
I said I tried to call the nurse again but she's being a little bitch,  
  
"MARRON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Um hello Pan…" The one who took her true love away.  
  
"Why are you so mean to Uncle Goten?!"  
  
"Look Pan… I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"You know damn well what I'm talking about."  
  
"If you think I'm the mean one you have it wrong!!!!!"  
  
"I don't know why Uncle Goten ever bothered with you!"  
  
I think I'll get outta here, where I can  
  
Marron had had enough and hung up on her before she disconnected the phone line.  
  
Run just as fast as I can  
  
To the middle of nowhere  
  
She ran out the door with fresh tears streaming down her face. "I never want to see him or any of the Sons again!"  
  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
  
A flash back came to her as she ran away not caring where she went…  
  
"Hey Trunks what are we gonna do now?"  
  
A young lavender haired man shrugged. "We should take her home." He picked her up as the pill bottle fell out of her hand. "I hope she didn't take a mega overdose."  
  
"Yea really." Goten nodded in agreement.  
  
Trunks glared at him. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT ANYWAY!"  
  
"It's not my fault!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU CAN SAY AND CAN'T SAY TO HER!"  
  
"Oh and how was I supposed to know that 'I think you're the dumbest girl I ever met in my life and most likely ever will meet' would hurt her!"  
  
"Gee Goten I have no clue why it would hurt her!" He rolled his eyes and flew off with Marron in his arms. "I'm sorry he hurt you Marron-chan." He blushed a bit and hoped she didn't hear the chan."  
  
Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill  
  
You keep makin' me ill  
  
She came out of the flash back and blushed. "I did her it Trunks, I heard the whole thing…."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On the other side of town at the Capsule Corp. offices…  
  
"Pan go away!" A still fairly young looking man yelled at a black haired woman who was sitting on his desk.  
  
"Aw but Trunksie…"  
  
"Don't call me that ever again!"  
  
I haven't moved from the spot where you left me  
  
"But wasn't I good for you last night?"  
  
He paused, a big mistake…  
  
"Ah ha! I was." She winked at him.  
  
Blinking he finally spoke up. "No Pan you sucked," blushing he added "In more ways then one. Now get out!"  
  
This must be a bad trip  
  
"But but but"  
  
"No buts now OUT! Or I'll call security!" He slammed his fist down on his desk making it crack in half.  
  
"Fin I hope you rot in hell Trunks Vegeta Briefs!" She yelled as she stormed out of his office and slammed the door.  
  
All of the other pills, they were different  
  
He looked at a picture of him, and a blonde haired girl. "Oh Marron I'm sorry I left you." Brushing a piece of hair out of his eye he looked up at the sky and started humming a song from the last movie he saw with her. "Try to wish…" Sighing he pressed a button on the inter com. "Trudy…."  
  
Maybe I should get some help  
  
He walked out of the office. "Thanks for covering for me Trudy."  
  
"Oh it's noting after that little fight I heard you need some R&R." She smiled as he walked by. "Oh and sir, don't try singing any Ah! My Goddess song again anytime soon."  
  
"Yea I'll try not to. But it's hear not to when I think about…her…"  
  
"I understand and Try To Wish fits, but just DON'T sing it."  
  
He laughed and left. "I'll find you again Marron."  
  
I can't stay on your life support, there's a shortage in the switch,  
  
He walked into the park…wrong thing again…  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! IT'S TRUNKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A bunch of fan girls ran up to him and grabbed undisclosed part of him.  
  
"HEY OFF THE JACKET! NOT THE PANTS! MY SHOES!!!!!!! THIS IS MY ONLY GOOD FRAKING SUTE LEFT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
I can't stay on your morphine, cuz its making me itch  
  
He finally got all the girls off of him and dusted him self off. "Now if you don't mind I'm leaving!"  
  
I said I tried to call the nurse again but she's being a little bitch,  
  
Some girl grabbed him and slapped him across the face. "Miss me dear?"  
  
I think I'll get outta here, where I can  
  
He looked absolutely disgusted. "No not really Lin, I'm happy with out you." He turned and ran off faster than she could say anything.  
  
Run just as fast as I can  
  
To the middle of nowhere  
  
He ran and ran until he well ran into a tree.  
  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
  
"Owie." He looked around and saw a girl sitting in the tree crying. 'Hm what are the chances of me hitting the tree with a cute girl…?'  
  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
  
He floated up to her to ask her if she was ok…  
  
Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill  
  
You keep makin' me ill  
  
He could hear the song One Day In Your Life blasting in the girl's headphones.  
  
Run just as fast as I can  
  
To the middle of nowhere  
  
"Hey miss are you ok?" He taped her shoulder, just incase she couldn't here him.  
  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
  
She looked up at him and almost dropped her mp3 player as he dropped his briefcase on the ground…  
  
"YOU!" If it was in the same voice it would have sounded like an echo.  
  
"Marron?!"  
  
"Trunks?!"  
  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
  
Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill  
  
"I missed you so much!" He grabbed her up into a big bear hug. "Where have you been? How have you been?"  
  
All she could do was cry more.  
  
You keep makin' me ill  
  
"Marron are you ok? Look at me."  
  
She looked at him and smiled. "I'm sorry it's just that you were the last person I expected to see right now."  
  
I can't stay on your life support, there's a shortage in the switch,  
  
He looked at her in confusion. "Why what happened?"  
  
"He hurt me Trunks."  
  
I can't stay on your morphine, cuz its making me itch  
  
That's all she had to say to get her a kiss, a passionate one at that. When he pulled away he saw that same little girl he grew up with. "Hehe sorry if you did…" He was cut off be her kissing him back.  
  
When she broke it off she looked at him and smiled. "I still love you I hope you know."  
  
I said I tried to call the nurse again but shes being a little bitch,  
  
"Yes and I still feel the same about you. I am sorry I let Pan get in the way of us she was the bitch that I thought was nice back then."  
  
I think I'll get outta here, where I can  
  
He picked her up and smiled. "Let's say we go for a nice little fly around the city?" As soon as she smiled he took off.  
  
Run just as fast as I can  
  
To the middle of nowhere  
  
They few all over the city and after a while he took her to his apartment and flew in the open balcony doors.  
  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
  
"You know Marron I'm addicted to you."  
  
"And I'm addicted to you too."  
  
Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill  
  
"The let's forget about or pasts and out mistakes, and we'll start a new, with each other." He put her down in his couch and stood next to her.  
  
You keep makin' me ill  
  
"Yes let's."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So how did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Spit on it? I don't care just review and then I can get a poll going in my messed up head whether or not to make the next one better. So yes there was a hint of Belldandy and family in Trunks' little world… and some Anastacia in Marron's I think it fit with their situations. Now remember I said I didn't own any other songs so there. T&M Forever!  
  
Marron ^^ 


End file.
